


Freedom's Call (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Going Nowhere (Copyright Brian Bedford/Bedspring Music)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom's Call (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Can't you hear the cry of freedom, when she's calling out your name?  
Can't you tell she needs you? Can't you tell the world's insane?  
You're living in a dream world, and you never will be free,  
Until you reach inside yourself and try to find the key.

CHORUS

There is danger every moment, in every breath we take,  
But the dangers that are greatest, we gladly undertake -  
When we choose to follow freedom, when we try to cross the wall,  
Life is never easy, when we answer freedom's call.

Can't you see the people living in a world of drugs and toil?  
Can't you see that they've forgotten, the world of sun and soil?  
Dare you step outside your prison? Dare you step outside your dreams?  
Dare you try and find yourself, behind that wall of screams?

For those who've fought that battle, fought their hardest, lost it all,  
It's harder yet, a second time, to listen to that call,  
But for those with ears to hear it, it's the trumpet's strident yell,  
And we know that we must answer, or condemn the world to Hell.


End file.
